


Surrender

by AgentHexSparrow_SHIELD



Category: Scream (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 10:24:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5244785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentHexSparrow_SHIELD/pseuds/AgentHexSparrow_SHIELD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the Digital Daggers song. Audrey and the rest of the Lakewood Gang are finally getting back to a bit of normalcy a week after Piper's disappearance. Now, with the reappearence of an old friend, they start to drift apart for better or for worse. Making them easy prey to become the next victim. Rated for language, dialogue, and suggestive themes.</p><p>This is also on FanFic.net under my username Eternally Insecure</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing except for my OC, Diana (fc for Diana: Tinashe).
> 
> Read and Review please!
> 
> Each chapter title will based off of a song.  
> Chapter 1 is Change from Taylor Swift's album Fearless.

Audrey felt a pang of guilt course through her veins as she burned the letters. They only proved that she was innocent, that Piper Shaw had indeed blackmailed her into helping her... After she killed Rachel. Some of the letters were from before, however. Before, when Audrey was younger and Piper was her camp counselor and they were like sisters.

The heat from the fire in front of her licked across her skin roughly. Audrey was never a fan of extreme heat, or extreme cold for that matter.

"Audrey Jensen?"

Audrey recognized the voice from a previous interrogation.

"Detective Brock..." Audrey tried not to roll her eyes.

"We need to speak with you and your friends down at the station," Detective Brock spoke with authority, something Audrey lacked the care for.

At the police station, Audrey saw Emma and Kieran making out in a corner, Noah and Diana playing Nintendo DSi, and Brooke and Jake having a heated argument over why they were there. Audrey took her chances with the two most popular of their little group.

"Maybe they found Piper's body," Jake spoke with annoyance of their past tormentor.

"Then why bring all of us here? Why not just Emma?" Audrey asked, catching the attention of the blonde who jumped up to hug her.

"That's what I said," Brooke confidently, and smugly, replied as Jake just smile.

It had only been a week since Piper had disappeared into the same river her father had 20 years prior, but Lakewood was seemingly going back to normal. Well, normal if you considered a jock who pretends to be a jerk, a spoiled princess that actually has a heart of gold, a nerd with a serial killer fetish, the once outcast who was now popular, the sheriff's broody son, a braniac softball player (Diana), and the local Pastor's atheist bi-curious daughter being best friends.

Brooke, Audrey, and Jake spent a lot of time together. Mostly at Brooke or Jake's houses considering that Audrey's dad didn't want to hear the talking about Piper. What her dad didn't know was that she had told them about her past with Piper and how Piper had blackmailed her. She trusted the two of them so much, and she didn't really even understand why.

"Oh my gosh, is that Will Belmont!?"

All the teens heads turned.


End file.
